russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Curtis Reacts to IBC's Janella in Wonderland and GMA's Kambal Sirena
March 1, 2014 Last January, IBC-13, which regained itself as the birthplace of the golden age of Philippine television, is conquer the first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland starring the 15-year old teen actress Janella Salvador. This March 2014, their two fantaseryes from different network clash as they both will air at the same time slot. Like Dyesebel which stars the actress-TV host Anne Curtis is from ABS-CBN while Kambal Sirena is from GMA network starring the 20-year old actress Louise delos Reyes. Photo Credit: abs-cbn.com Many speculations were coming out that Kambal Sirena from GMA network is set to compete with Dyesebel from their rival network ABS-CBN and Janella in Wonderland from the sequestered TV station IBC-13 because of their the same characters as mermaids. In an interview with ABS-CBN, when the Kapamilya actress was asked about his reaction to Kambal Sirena and Janella in Wonderland, the century tuna endorser said that she is not bothered because she knows that there is always been a competition especially in the showbiz industry. But on Anne Curtis past Interviews, she said: “iba yung original at all-time classic talaga.” Completing the cast of Dyesebel is Gerald Anderson, Sam Milby, Andy Eigenman, Ai-ai Delas Alas, Dawn Zulueta, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Eula Valdez, Gabby Concepcion, Bangs Garcia and other biggest kapamilya stars. Joining also Louise delos Reyes is Aljur Abrenica, Winwyn Marquez, Mike Tan, Gladys Reyes, Angelika Dela Cruz, Mickey Ferrols, Lotlot De Leon, Solenn Heusaff, Sheena Halili and other admirable names in GMA. Also for Janella in Wonderland, boasting the refreshing cast are Marlo Mortel, Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato, Carlo Lacana and Sachzna Laparan. Also, the mermaids underwater are Kat Alano as Calissa, Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Jazz Ocampo and Paolo Serrano, the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus. Janella in Wonderland will air on Channel 13 last January 6, 2014 and turning its two months old on March 6, 2014, while Kambal Sirena and Dyesebel both airs on March 10 and March 17, respectively. After the fantasy series will air on television, the people now can give their judgement on which series has a better storyline, special effects, cast and which mermaid series will captures the attention and interest of viewers. ''I Need to Know'' (a theme song from Janella in Wonderland) Words and music by Christian Martinez, produced by Christian Martinez and Jimmy Antiporda, arranged by Melchora Mabilog and performed by Janella Salvador. :Where is the land I come from? :Who lives where I was born? :Why do my memories start with a storm? :What if I have a family, somewhere beyond the sea? :Could there be someone there missing me? :Tell me why I'm not sleeping and :My heart is leaping inside me! :Could this be one of those times when :Your feelings decide? :I need to know these answers, :I need to find my way, :Seize my tomorrow, :Learn my yesterday. :I need to take these chances, :Let all my feelings show. :Can't tell what's waiting, :Still I need to go. I need to know. :Life is a sea I'm sailing, :Riding the winds of time, :Looking to find the course that is mine. :Striving to find direction, :Starting to understand, :Every wave is a part of the plan. :I'll keep living and loving and :Leaving the doubting behind me. :Hope is the star I will follow :Wherever I go. :I need to know these answers, :I need to find my way, :Seize my tomorrow, :Learn my yesterday. :I need to take these chances, :Let all my feelings show. :Can't tell what's waiting, :Still I need to go. :I need to know. :I need to know. :Yeah, yeah. ''Mermaid Party'' (a dance craze from Janella in Wonderland) Compsoed by Andrei Dionisio and performed by Janella Salvador. The music video features Janella who is seen with friends and her boyfriend Marlo. :Splish, splash! The water's perfect! :You, me and the deep blue sea! :Tails in the air like you just don't care! :It's-an-under-water-fantasy! :Yeah! :Splish! Splash! The water's perfect! :You, me and the deep blue sea! :Tails in the air like you just don't care! :Yeah, yeah. :It's a mermaid party! :It's a mermaid party! :Mer-mer-mer mermaid party! :It's a mermaid party! :Woah :Bubble up, 'cause tonight will be a good night. :Everyone swimming through. :Spin around, change a gown. :The future's so bright. :You know that's what we do. :Everybody round the world, :All my girls, grab your pearls. :Let me hear you singing, yeah :Y-y-y-Yeah-yeah! :Everybody round the world, :All my girls, grab your pearls. :Let me hear you sing it, yeah! :Yeah, yeah, yeah :Splish, splash! The water's perfect! :You, me and the deep blue sea! :Yeah! Yeah! :Tails in the air like you just don't care! :Yeah, yeah! :It's a mermaid party. :Woah :It's a mermaid party. :Party-party-par-par-party. :Woah :It's a mermaid party! :Mermaid party! :It's a mermaid party! :And tonight, tonight will be a dream come true. :Gonna be where I belong. :Where's nothing we can't do. :Where my heart's been all along. :Splish, splash! The water's perfect! :You, me and the deep blue sea! :Tails in the air like you just don't care! :Yeah, yeah, yeah. :It's a mermaid party! :Yeah! :Put your fins up! (Party!) :It's a mermaid party! :Party, party, party down...hahaahha. :It's a mermaid party! :Put your fins up! :It's a mermaid party! :Party, party, down, down, down. :It's a mermaid party! :Everybody round the world, :All my girls, grab your pearls. :Party! :Let me hear you singing, yeah! :It's a mermaid party! :Everybody round to the world :All my girls, grab your pearls :Let me hear you singing, yeah! :Party, party, down, down, down. :Down to the party....